Mikado OneShot
by The Chained Butterfly
Summary: My 1st ever story  be nice pwease .For all the Mikado fangirls because there are not enough of these. This is for ... me the biggest Mikado fangirl there will ever be.Emjoy and review.


First story pleaz review (be NICE).

Name: Emi

Age: same as Mikado

Personality: quiet, shy, creative, calm, kind

Likes: tea, art (specifically drawing and painting), reading, walking through the park, and Mikado

Dislikes: being embarrassed, violence, when people stare at her,rude people

Looks: slightly shorter than Mikado (like 2in. shorter), black long hair, dark brown eyes,curvy

Mikado One-Shot

It was a sunny day in Ikeburo and four teens were casually walking down the street. All

four were wearing Raika academy uniforms, two girls and two boys. They were walking

silently until the boy with blonde hair and brown eyes disrupted the peace." So Emi you've been in Ikeburo for a while now and I haven't given you the glorious opportunity of going on a date with me." There was a moment of silence. "So will you go out with me?" he said with a giant grin stopping the group. Directing the attention of the other members, who had been in deep conversation. The boy with short black hair and dark eyes named Mikado looked at his friend confused then rest his sight on you waiting for a reaction. You simply blushed.

"It's okay Emi", said the blonde named Masoami," You can have as much time to decide, because you're beautiful, smart, and nice. So I don't usually wait for girls, but you're special. That and I know you won't stay single forever."

He then directed his attention towards Mikado. "Wouldn't you do the same Mikado?" he

said as he wraps and arm around your shoulder bringing you closer to him. You just

blush. 'Why is Masoami doing this he's just embarrassing me in front of Mikado and he knows I like him', you thought.

"Uuh well I wouldn't really know I-I've never asked a-a girl out", Mikado says, and then looks down at the ground blushing.

"Well you need to man up Mikado. C'mon do I need to take you on the prowl with me to show you how to ask a girl out?" Masoami says directing his view on Mikado.(I'm sorry I just had to write that I couldn't help myself )

"What! Well-"

"Fine than its settled were gonna go prowling. We'll meet you two at Russia Sushi in half an hour." Masoami then grabs Mikado's wrist and drags him off.

You and Anri watch them disappear into the crowd. 'He probably wants to ask Anri out he has been talking to her a lot lately.' Then you turn to Anri.

"What do you want to do in the mean time Anri?" you ask.

"Well. . . . .I wanted to go into a shop I saw we passed by." She responded.

"Ok". Then you both start walking, you and Anri got along great. She was quiet, but so were you. So you didn't mind the silence. But you did notice she was more talkative when it was just both of you and so she probably trusted you.

Soon you're both standing in front of a clothes boutique. You hadn't expected Anri to bring you here, but you went in anyway. Soon you started looking around. After a while Anri comes up to you and shows you a dress.

"That's cute Anri you should try it on"

"I picked it out for you, try it on"

"What, no I don't think so. I mean it looks a little revealing and its fall so its getting colder outside so- "

"Just try it on Emi." Anri then pulls you by the hand and then pushes you towards the fitting rooms.

You then put on the dress. "Are you done putting on the dress" you hear Anri outside. "Yeah"

"Come out let me see how you look."

"You go out then turn to the wall size mirror and look at your reflection. The dress was emerald green it was mid-thigh short showing your tan legs. It was also v-neck and had a razor back so almost all of your back was exposed and showed a bit up front. You weren't as. . . . . . . developed as Anri, but you had a nice hour glass figure.

"Emi you have to buy the dress. It was practically made for you." Anri says to you.

" I don't think-", you said still looking at your reflection.

"Yes you need this dress Emi."

You looked some more into the mirror. 'It is a nice dress, so why not? ' You were about to go back into the fitting room.

"Emi its been half an hour already we have to go."

"What, but I still have the dress on", you said.

"Pay for the dress and put your uniform in your bag", she responded.

"Fine", you said shoving your uniform into your school bag. You then paid for the dress and left for Russia Sushi. When you got there you saw Mikado and Masaomi sitting at a table.

"Wow curvylicious Emi looking good and showing it off." Masaoni said as you approached the table.

"Its okay with me if you start to wear stuff like that everyday Emi, you too Anri don't be shy." Masaomi said with a grin in his face, then elbows Mikado. "What do you think Mikado? You haven't taken your eyes off Emi since she got here."

"I think you look nice Emi", he says with a blush covering his cheek, and then turns quickly suddenly fascinated by the table. 'Is Mikado blushing . . . . . because of me?'

"We already ordered the usual for you guys", Masoami says snapping you out of your thoughts. Soon your sushi arrives and you all begin to eat. You noticed Mikado and Anri staring back at each other then Mikado turns to look at you and blushes. Then turns away. 'Why did he blush? Does he like me? No, the way he and Anri were starring at each other they are probably dating and haven't told Masoami and me about it'. If Anri made Mikado happy then you'd be glad for them, but the idea still hurt.

"So Emi thought about my question?" Masoami asks you with a giant grin on his face.

"Uhhhh . . . . . well"

"You don't have to say anything I know the answer to the question, I've just been playin with you curvylicious", Masaomi says smiling and giving you a wink at the end. You just look down at the table trying to control your blushing face. You feel someone's gaze on you.

"Can you guy's believe that Emi has a crush on someone that's not me?" Masaomi states while eating his sushi.

Anri and Mikado look up shocked. You nearly choke on the food you had in your mouth. Anrin and Mikado stare at Masoami then you. You had shock written all over your face. Then your cheeks started to heat up as you realized that Anri and Mikado were staring.

"Masoami you shouldn't say personal things like that about others without there consent", Anri states a bit angrily.

"What? Its as obvious as the light of day who she likes."

As Masoami says that you turn even redder and can't help feel embarrassed. 'I really just want to crawl under a rock right now'. You look up to see if the embarrassment session is over. You look up to see a surprised, slightly hurt Mikado, a worried Anri, and a regretful Masoami. Soon you all finish eating and start to walk out of the restaurant.

"Well Anri as proof that I am a gentlemen, I shall be escorting you home", Masaomi says while extending his arm waiting for her to take. She just nods and Masoami starts to drag her. You then turn to Mikado.

"Well I should probably get going to." As you were about to leave Mikado stops you holding onto your wrist.

"Let me walk you home Emi-chan its getting dark out."

"Ok"

Soon you both start walking in silence. As it starts to get colder outside you can't help but shiver. "Uhh, here Emi take my jacket", he says holding it up towards you. "No Mikado I couldn't really." "Take it Emi its okay", he says draping it over you. "But now I don't want you to get cold Mikado." So feeling bold you decide to wrap an arm around his arm and start to snuggle against him. "Now we can both be warm.", you say rather blushing to the fact that you were snuggling against Mikado and that he was allowing it. He just nodded his head and continued walking. You felt safe and content being right next to Mikado the way you were. You had moved to Ikeburo after Mikado did, but you both came from small towns so you often related. You went to the same school so you eventually met Anri and Masoami. Before that though, your only friend was Mikado. During that time you started to fall for him. You liked how he was shy and a bit naïve. He could make you smile and brighten you day unlike anyone had ever before in your life. You did once think about telling him how you felt. But you were too scared to mess up your friendship. Then you found about Anri . . . . . so you just decided not to tell him.

"Uhh Emi can I ask you something?" says Mikado breaking the silence.

"Sure Mikado."

"Who do you like?"

"Someone very special to me, I rather no say if you could please respect that Mikado"

"Don't worry Emi I won't pressure you to tell me if you don't want to. So did you tell Masoami who you liked?"

"No he just figured it out on his own I guess. So what's going on between you and Anri? Are you two . . . . . . . dating?"

"What! Uh no I-it's just that I needed her advice on a situation."

"Like what?" you said completely stopping. Wanting to desperately know what was troubling Mikado and why it had been Anri he went to.

"Umm I-I kind of like a girl but she doesn't seem interested in me. Not the way I am of her. Anri told me I should tell her how before someone asks her out. What do you think I should do?"

"I think . . . . . . . .I think you should tell her. If you really think she's the one, that she is perfect for you. She might not wait around forever." As you said these words you died on the inside. He was in love, you had absolutely no chance of ever being with Mikado. But you didn't want him to end up in the situation as you. Alone, just because he used logic on something his brain couldn't control, because he didn't do something when every fiber in his being was telling him to.

"Thanks Emi now I know what I have to do", Mikado said giving you a small smile.

"That's great Mikado, becammph"

At that very moment Mikado closed in on you, placed his lips on yours, and wrapped his arms around your waist. The kiss was like nothing you had ever experienced before. It was full of passion and emotion, but it was gentle and sweet at the same time. You couldn't think straight but soon you started to respond, putting equal amount of passion into the kiss. You both kept kissing until your lungs demanded air. His cheeks were pink and he was trying to catch his breath, but so were you.

"Why? Why? Why did you . . . just. . . .Do that?" you asked between breaths.

"Because you're the girl I like Emi, because I've liked you since I first saw you smile. Go out with me Emi?

"Yes Mikado!" you said then practically jumped on him to give him a hug. He held you close to him and just smiled. He then finished walking you home holding your hand

THE END

(My first story so please reviews. Tell me what you think if you see any errors whether it was confusing, whatevers just tell me what you think. I'm thinking about writing a sequel where they go on their first date)


End file.
